When you Cry
by hpchik1
Summary: When the world around you doesn't seem to understand, you'll always have me to love you. ..OneShot, for now..


**When you Cry**

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the rights of JK Rowling, Scholastic and whoever else I missed.

**Rating:** R (angst, fluff, and a little bit of drama)

**Spoiler Warning:** Books 1-5 (just to be safe...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Heaven knows you're with me now  
Heaven knows that you're here_

"Harry?" Hermione walked into the dark room which once belonged to Harry's beloved godfather, Sirius Black. She walked in to find Harry sitting on the bed, with his head buried in his hands. She went over to him, to try her best to comfort him.

"Harry, you can't stay in here forever."

"Leave me alone. I'm fine."

Harry tried his best to keep calm and not go crazy. He understood that she was here to check on him, but he wanted to be left alone. As for Hermione, she didn't want him to be this way and continued to try and comfort him.

"Everyone is worried about you, I'm worried about you!"

She walked closer to him, and sat down next to him. Harry made an effort to move so she could sit. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, please turn around so I can talk to you."

Harry always had a knack for doing what Hermione said, so he put his head up, wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to look at her.

_I feel your breath all around me now  
And all the pain just disappears  
It goes away, it goes away_

"Harry, I wish I could feel the pain you're going through."

Harry sighed and managed a small smile.

"And why exactly would you want to do a thing like that?"

Hermione noted his smile and gave a confused look.

"Well, I want to understand what you're going through so I know how to help you deal with it."

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel like having this discussion.

"Well, let me kill one of your close family relatives you knew little about and then add a killer on the top of you're list. That's a start."

Harry couldn't believe what came out of his mouth; however, Hermione did and immediately stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Hermione I didn't mean that!"

Hermione stopped inches away from the door and turned around.

"I'm sure you didn't. It must've been Voldermort who made you say that, right?"

Harry looked bewildered and tried to say something else but couldn't for Hermione was halfway out the door.

"NO! HERMIONE STOP!"

She didn't listen, she didn't want to. She just kept telling herself he wasn't worth it. For some odd reason, she wanted to turn around, run to him and hug him, telling him things are alright. She knew she was fooling herself; he was not the same anymore. Before she could take her foot away from the door, she felt two hands quickly grab her arms.

"Harry, what-"

She spun around and came close from knocking her head against his.

"I'm not letting you leave this room thinking I'm some rude git!"

Harry held tight to her arms, noticing the shimmer of fear through her eyes.

_  
And it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm alone inside, when there's tears in your eyes_

"I don't think any of that, and you know it!"

Hermione tried pulling away but Harry held on tighter each time. She finally gave up, and tears swelled from her eyes. Harry couldn't think, was he hurting her or was she faking?

"P...please Harry, let go of me."

Hermione let her tears flow and suddenly Harry's hands fell to his sides and had the urge to punch himself.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry for what I just did. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I never would."

Hermione couldn't convince herself to believe him. But she found herself fall into his arms and wrapping her arms around him. Harry quickly embraced her and ran his hands threw her hair.

_I can't hide and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry _

"Why can't things be like they use to? When we hardly had a care in the world?"

Harry didn't know what to say and just continued running his hands in her hair. Hermione gave little sobs and the more she did, the worse Harry felt.

_You carry too much on your shoulders  
I can't wait till you let me down_

"I think you spend too much time worrying about me."

Hermione slightly choked on her last sob and lifted her head to level with Harry's.

"I can't help myself. You are all I think about, day and night! I can't concentrate on my school work or anything anymore! I try but every time I do, I end up failing!"

Harry stared longingly in her eyes and had the urge to kiss her.

"Harry.."

"Yes Hermione?"

She held in her last sob, let the fear in her pass and her heart to the talking.

"I love you Harry. I always have and forever will."

Harry stared open mouthed and couldn't believe what he heard. His best friend, in love with him!

"Hermione..I love you too."

Without thinking twice, he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were warm, and wet from all her tears. He kissed her passionately and embraced her body tight against his. Hermione let out a moan and placed her hands on his hips.

_Cause the only thing we're getting is older  
This time never comes back around  
You just gave it, gave it away_

"Harry, we can't do this." She said against his lips.

"But it may be the only chance we get." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione tried to pull away, but constantly found herself grabbing at Harry for more.

_And it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm alone inside, when there's tears in your eyes_

"Please Hermione don't cry. It hurts me deep inside when you're unhappy."

Hermione placed her finger between their lips so they would stop kissing.

"Please Harry, when I'm with you I'm so happy inside. Some tears are for joy."

Harry smiled and cupped her tender face in his hands and gently pulled her forward so he could taste her lips once again. They kissed for the time they had, and the moments that were never spoken.

_I can't hide and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry _

Harry soon got tired of standing so he motioned to go lay on the bed. Hermione let go of him rather quickly.

"Wait, you want to go on the bed?" she asked.

"Well, my feet are killing me."

Hermione looked at him and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, random thoughts of him battling came through. She flinched a little and saw the worst thing ever; Harry falling to defeat against Voldermort. She quickly opened her eyes and tears were already flowing down her cheeks. Harry saw this right away and took her hands in his.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"H- Harry, I just saw the most horrible thing ever!"

Harry wondered what it was and figured it had to do with dying against Voldermort. He feared this and walked Hermione to the bed where they sat down. She followed, too scared of letting him go. He couldn't win, she thought to herself. What if he dies and I'm left here all alone? As soon as they sat down, Hermione threw herself in his arms. He held on to her and rubbed her back.

"Hermione, I know what you were thinking. Trust me, it won't ever happen-"

She placed a finger on his lips and lifted her head off his shoulder to look at Harry.

"Don't say that! You don't know that! It could happen tomorrow, or today!"

Harry hated it when she talked this way. He didn't want her to feel like this, he wished things were more like the old days.

_When you cry  
Heaven knows you're with me now  
And I'll do my best to hold on _

Hermione was crying again and Harry tried his best to wipe the tears of her face.

"Please don't cry, I love you so much and nothing will happen to us. And that I mean, and forever will."

Hermione wished she could take in what he said, but she knew Voldermort possessed much more power than Harry would ever have. Then again, he was the only one to survive the deadliest curse in the wizarding world. She managed a slight smile and Harry smiled back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and she pulled him in to kiss. They kissed once again, and Hermione stopped crying._  
_

_Cause nothing is worth all this fighting now  
And I won't give up till it's gone _

While kissing, Harry wanted more. He thought of what Hermione had said and felt miserable at losing against the dark lord. With that in mind, he held Hermione tightly against him and fell back. She went along with him, never leaving his lips. She positioned herself so she wasn't hurting him, and she kissed him more intensely. Harry wanted to feel her, feel her inside him. This could be the last time they ever saw each other and Harry would be damned if he didn't let her know that she was the only one in the world worth fighting and dying for. Harry reached for her shirt and ran his hands underneath it. She became aware of this, and parted from his lips.

"Wait Harry, don't you think this is going-"

Before she could finish, Harry grabbed a very "turn-on" spot on Hermione for she quickly stopped talking and threw her head back, eyes closed and made a very interesting moan. She brought her head back down and looked as if she was about to say something else abut instead insisted he placed his hand on her other pleasurable spot.

_Make it go away, go away _

Harry continued to keep his hands where they were and watched as Hermione bit her lower lip and went straight for his shirt. She grabbed it rather forcefully and motioned for him to lift up. He did and Hermione threw his shirt over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stared at his body, and admired the 6 pack he had. Thanks for Quidditch, she told herself. She leaned towards to kiss him and added force.

_Make it go away, go away_

Harry reached for her shirt and begun to undo each button. Hermione smiled and continued chewing her bottom lip. Harry found his to be a serious 'turn on' for him and he quickly became aroused. He un did the last button and let the shirt fall slowly off her shoulders. She continued to kiss him and proceeded to his pants. She unzipped him and slid them down, along with his boxers. As for Harry, he slid down Hermione's skirt and her underwear as well. Then he went straight to the spot he never thought he'd go with Hermione. Once it was in, he moved his body up and down. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and occasionally threw her head back and called for more. Harry did what he was told and went a little faster to see what she had to say. She didn't say much, she just dug her nails into his chest. Once the climax came in, she was loudly moaning and begging for more. It finally ended, and Hermione laid herself down on top of Harry. They were both covered with little sweat, but it was all worth it. Harry ran his hands through her hair and Hermione took her hands and ran them in his hair. She could hear his heartbeat and found it quite soothing. She slowly began falling asleep.

_Cause it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm alone inside, when there's tears in your eyes_

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" she whispered back.

"I hate to see you cry and hope that when you're around me, you can tell me anything. And if you have to cry, then that's ok. I'll be here to calm you and continue to tell you how much I love you."

Hermione smiled and sat up a little and looked at Harry. She placed a heavenly kiss on his lips.

"O Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you too Hermione. Always have and forever will."_  
_

_I can't hide and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry_

With that, she laid her head back down on his chest and fell asleep to his calm heart beat. Harry laid awake for awhile, running his hands through her hair. Maybe life isn't that bad, he told himself. He also wondered if Voldermort ever felt like this, then he realized he hasn't and ever will. This was the one thing he would never have, and of course never will…love. With that, Harry smiled, kissed Hermione's forehead, pulled the sheets to cover both of them and fell asleep.


End file.
